moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Coven of the Wilds
* Silver Covenant Kingdoms * Kingdom of Quel'thalas *The Duchy of Quel'Felo-Belore *The Choir of Silence *The Everwardens|Row 5 title = Founders:|Row 5 info = Vera Flamefury|Row 6 title = Membership:|Row 6 info = The Cinderwood Coven; The Grimwhisper Coven; The Seastar Coven Formally; The WIntersbreath Coven The Sunspear Coven The Bloodleaf Coven The Watersong Coven }} "Listen close to the constant sweet drumming of the heart of the wood. Tread careful for our mother sleeps here and we maintain her gardens, her wilds so she may awaken to the beauty that is the great balance." - Vera Flamefury History The Coven of the Wilds finds its roots among the Highborne when they just began to unravel the mysteries of the arcane, a small enclave of "keepers" who were not druids. Among these keepers was a Vera Flamefury who would be among the first elven magi. She would begin to experiment with nature magic which lead to her tapping into the Emerald Dream. Without the guidance of the demi-god Cenarius she began to teach herself the ways of the druid using legends of a time stretching far into the past and what the "keepers" could guide her toward. She established the first Coven in service to the wilds. By the time of the War of the Ancients the initial coven created by Vera Flamefury would have grown into seven distinct groups each serving the wilds of Azeroth. They would be called into a union against the Burning Legion by Crone Sharridel Cinderwood to help the Kaldorei Resistance against the endless army of the demons. Sharridel would lead several hit and run attacks on the demons using the skills of the covens to her advantage. She would also lead a daring rescue of Lord Caeaen Cinderwood managing to get her twin brother from the elven capital early in the conflict. She was among a group of elves to hold the line against the demons and would be present to watch the Ancient Malorne fall in battle. The covens would charge only to find the demons being dragged into the Well of Eternity allowing many to retreat. Though left broken after the war many of the coven would begin looking to becoming druids only to find the law against use of arcane magic against the way they tapped fully into nature. They established a small camp in Azshara where they would not leave until the exile of the Highborne. The Coven of the Wilds formally split into three major branches once the High Elves settled Quel'thalas. With Lord Caeaen Cinderwood founding the Cindergrove in the far south of Quel'thalas many of the Coven would establish a formal home there taking the Deep Woods as their home. Calenn Cinderwood the daughter of Sharridel would be allowed to become a Crone like her mother as one of the seven sitting woman leading the Coven. Though the early years were harsh the Coven would help establish itself and would also become allies of the Everwarden's helping in the crafting of the runestones that protected Quel'thalas. Though the witches drew their power upon a source unknown by the Everwarden's calling it almost like a winter in nature the witches upheld the balance and were allies. An unknown amount of time after the establishment of Quel'Thalas a young Tervedon Duskwhisper would be taken as the apprentice of Crone Caerel Cinderwood. War of the Witches Tervedon Duskwhisper would walk a strange path leaving the studies of the deep wood and the teachings of the balance and the cycle of rebirth the witches believed in only to fall into the Emerald Nightmare. As his body fell into a deep sleep his mind wondered a mad realm of nightmares. He would hear a song in this journey and return to his fellow witches with it being sung loud. He would found the Choir of Silence at first claiming to be allies of the balance but not believing to be a proper member of the covens themselves. It was only after the slaughter of the Watersong clan by the Choir did the Coven take action, and as they found much too late. The Bloodleaf and Sunspear clans would both join the Choir in open war against the crones. It was after harsh guerrilla warfare did the sides come to fight in the Battle of the Sweetsong. The only true battle of the war where all sides met. Blood would coat the grounds causing the trees of the area to always have pink leaves as Caerel Cinderwood fell during the battle after killing Tervedon. With her students death and the killing of anyone who could still stand as a threat was beheaded the war ended with three covens remaining. Sylaise Cinderwood began the Crone of the Cinderwood clan during this time and named the major settlement of the Cindergrove which had been called the Cindertown and renamed Sweetsong in memory of the allies that fell during the war. Rumors exist that members of the Choir of Silence as Tervedon's group would come to be known as survived. Most plots to remove the Cinderwoods from power will use the name in their attempt to evoke the memory of what had come so close to victory. Present Day The Coven are not so different from the druids of the Kal'dorei. They are guardians of balance, and keepers of the cycle. To them, life is a part of nature just as death is. Those that know of the Coven and its witches are weary of them, either by misunderstanding their goals or their connection to death. They have few relics remaining, some of which rune stones that dot the woods they call home. The Coven cannot throw away their lives, for as long as the woods still stand so must they to tend them. Beliefs The Coven of the Wilds hold to the belief that Elune and Belore being sisters. Elune being the goddess of Night, Winter, Snow, and Death. Belore being the goddess of the Dawn, Summer, Fire, and Rebirth. With each being vital halves to a whole when up holding the balance of nature. With both goddess overseeing the balance they have sent the Old Crone also sometimes referred to as the Forgotten Crone to watch over the Wilds of the world. This entity is said to be who sings the song of magic and gives it the rhythm that the witches hear. It is said that nature magic is the purest song that the witches can hear thus their preference for that type of magic. It is also said necromatic magic has no song or a corrupted version thus the witches distaste of the undead. Fel and Void Magic are both considered magic without song and thus not of the Old Crone. Elune to the Witches is called the Winter Queen and is considered one of the strongest beings for those that live away from Quel'Thalas. Outside of the Cinderwood most of the witches worship Elune over Belore believing she is the true balance keeper as he sister allows such flagrant disrespect of the balance in Quel'thalas' everspring state. The Coven believes that all elves pass into the Great Wilds also known as the Wild Wood and the Deep Wood. This place would also be called Ardenweald but the ancient witches would not know this when they named the location they drew their powers from. Those who have either made an oath to protect the wilds in death or those who have committed such a grievous sin against it are bound to the Wild Hunt. Those spirits are forever bound to service to protect the Woods against living threats. The Three Ways of a Witch Jaeastb onos no Jaeooris Jaeastb onos no Jaeooris '''also known as the '''Way of the Bow is a philosophy espoused by the Coven of the Wilds in the spirit of the of the Hunt. It teaches young hunters to respect nature and be resolute in purpose. The three tenants are as followed, * Way of the Arrow: fly straight and true. '' * ''Way of the Bow: bend but never break. * Way of the Wood: receive the gifts of the hunt with mindfulness. Jaeastb onos no Ronae Nuusloand Jaeastb onos no Ronae Nuusloand also known as the Way of the Peaceful Path is a philosophy espoused by the Coven of the Wilds in the spirit of healing. It teaches young healers to respect the power the can draw upon through the Wilds. The three tenants are as followed, * Way of the Gentle Touch: Be calm and serene. '' * ''Way of the Warm Wind: All is possible with Belief. '' * ''Way of the Cold Kiss: Not all are meant to be healed, guide those who cannot be saved to a peaceful rest. '' '''Jaeastb onos no Ivhph' Jaeastb onos no Ivhph also known as the Way of the Wild is a philosophy espoused by the Coven of the Wilds in the spirit of the balance. It teaches those who wish to lose themselves in the wilds how best to tend to the balance. * ''Way of the Gardener: We are the Wind, Touch what is there with care. '' * ''Way of the Watcher: Spirits are to be guided to a restful place within the wood. '' Category:Uncategorized